soulcaliburfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hakudoshi
Hakudoshi Entei is a character that exist in the Soulcalibur universe. His first apperance was in Soul Edge as heir of the Entei Empire and has been a mainstay in every game since. Hakudoshi became the Main Antagonist in Soulcalibur IV: Rise of the Entei Empire and has been confirmed to appear in Soulcalibur IV: Souls of The Future. Hakudoshi is of Japanese descent and has a son named after himself, Haku. Every descendent of the Entei family carries a unique birthmark on their back. Hakudoshi's fighting style is similar to that of Cervantes De Leon as he has supernatural abilities. Is able to teleport himself short distances and maintains a brutal and aggresive attitude in battle. What lies in his soul is Power Personality ::::::"Only The Strong Survive... As it should be." As Emperor of one of the most powerful Empires in the world, Hakudoshi thinks very highly of himself and displays typicall villainous arrogance. He believs only the strong survive (The strong being himself) and the weak will perish. Hakudoshi's arrogance however is not completely unjustified. When he was young, Hakudoshi began training as a warrior and quickly became the best of his class. Not only was he able to defeat his peers, he was also able to defeat his instructors. Hakudoshi is also not very formal when speaking to others and takes great pride in his own abilities Hakudoshi shows himself to be a great Tactician and Leader. When one of the neighboring countries of Hakudoshi's Empire declared war, Hakudoshi immediately responded with an all out attack on the small country, effectively ending any war before it started. History Born as the son of Haku-Oni Entei many years before the events of Soul Edge, Hakudoshi was the heir of the Entei empire. As such, He was blessed with great wealth and practically anything else he wanted. At a very young age, Hakudoshi began his training as a warrior and quickly gained a reputation for his skill and ability. During the events of Soul Edge, Hakudoshi's father, Haku-Oni, began to gradually die from an unknown desease. It was shortly after this that Hakudoshi was told of "The Sword of Salvation" (Soul Edge) from a enigmatic figure.(Zasalamel) Zasalamel told Hakudoshi of how Soul Edge coukd save his father and So, Hakudoshi set off in search of the sword. During his journey, Hakudoshi came across a man named Li Long, who also was seraching for soul edge. Li Long challenged Hakudoshi for supposed personal goals. Hakudoshi, without hesitation, accepted. Long was a skilled warrior, but his skills were not enough to defeat Hakudoshi, who easily beat him. Hakudoshi said as he prepared to deliver the final blow to Li. Before he could however, he was interupted by a Samurai named Heishiro Ronin. A man he would come to face again and again in the future. Hakudoshi had heard tales of Ronin's force on the battlefield and felt he had found a worthy opponent. The battle was short lived however as Ronin found holes in Hakudoshi's defense and stabbed Hakudoshi in the stomach. Hakudoshi was strong enough to pull the sword out and push Ronin back allowing him enough time to teleport to a safe place. Amazing. Hakudoshi's first defeat was at the hands of "Hell's Samurai" Heishiro Ronin. He had never felt such a mix of Honor and Shame. Unfortunely his wounds were severe and Hakudoshi was unable to continue. He would not be able to save his father. During the events of Soulcalibur, Haku-Oni had finally passed away to what Hakudoshi believes to be the afterlife. However, the elders say "When one Saga ends another one begins." This saying proved true, as with the death of Haku-Oni, Hakudoshi would become the emperor of the Entei Empire. It was the beginning of his Saga. His Empire. His destiny! It was also during this time that Europe plunged into a vortex of slaughters by The Azure Night In between Soulcalibur and Soulcalibur II a young boy named Haku came before Hakudoshi, claiming to be his son. This boy, Haku, was Hakudoshi's splitting image and could easily be his son though there was only one way to know for sure. Each member of the Entei Clan has a shuriken shaped birthmark on their back. Hakudoshi instructed Haku to show him his back and indeed, he had the mark of the Entei Clan. Hakudoshi accepted his son with open arms. In the year of 1591 during the events of Soulcalibur II, Hakudoshi began training Haku personally and it was revealed that Haku had a natural talent for combat. Though this wasn't much of a surprise for Hakudoshi. All of the Entei were warriors. One day during Haku's outside training, Hakudoshi came upon a fragment of Soul Edge. Soul Edge had been long forgotten by Hakudoshi, but this fragment sparked new life into the wonder of Soul Edge to him. Hakudoshi immediately ordered his army to go and find fragments of Soul Edge and return them to him so that he might become powerful enough to destroy any fool who dared to oppose him. Hakudoshi traveled alone looking for more fragments when he encountered the Samurai who stopped him from killing Li Long. Ronin "Ah. Ronin. It's been a while... Prepare to DIE!!!" Hakudoshi declared as he leaped towards Ronin swordfirst. The battle was different this time. Hakudoshi was a better warrior than the last time he fought Mitsurugi. This destined battle lasted for what seemed like eons until Hakudoshi stopped attacking. "Why have you stopped!?" ''Ronin questioned. " Hakudoshi simply laughed maniacly and with that he dissapeared from Ronin's sight, teleporting away yet again. During the events of Soulcalibur III, Hakudoshi had heard numerous and unbelievable stories surrounding The Azure Night, Nightmare. He had also heard that Nightmare possesed the weapon that he had been searching for. Soul Edge. With this Hakudoshi set out once again to claim what he knew belonged to him. During his travels, Hakudoshi came to the coast of the black sea and entered the forgotten ruins of a gigantic stone structure. It twisting passageways confuse the sense of direction and it's dark, wet atmosphere induce a primal fear in those who enter... all except Hakudoshi. When Hakudoshi reached the end of the Labyrinth, he found a strange creature by the name of Olcadan. Hakudoshi wasted no time raising his swords and prepared to battle with the Owl-headed fellow. This battle was a noteable one, being as Hakudoshi defeated Olcadan in only minutes and took his weapons. He is connected to Pyrrha Alexander. Shortly after this, Hakudoshi came into contact with Zasalamel whom he remembered from the past. Zasalamel advised Hakudoshi to go to the Lost Catherdral where both Siegfried and Nightmare were headed. Hakudoshi did as advised and witnessed the battle between the two Soul Swords. In Soulcalibur IV When the soul swords met they created a powerful cataclysm which destroyed the entire catherdral. Hakudoshi escaped using his supernatural abilities. Hakudoshi learned Soul Edge was in Ostrheinsburg and Siegfried was headed there with soulcalibur. Not wanting Siegfried to destroy Soul Edge, Hakudoshi hurried to Ostrheinburg to claim his sacred sword. Fighting Style As a member of a warrior clan, Hakudoshi has a natural talent for combat. His fighting style and moveset revolves around strong, fast, close combat attacks and powerful throws. He is equipped with a variety of moves to keep enemies within melee distance, including the aforementioned teleportation move. Qoutes ''"Only the strong survive... As it should be" "Now do you understand" "Turn to ashes!" "Hahahahaha. Crawl at my feet." "So you wish for an early grave?" "Watch what you say vermin." "Destroy!" "Have fun in the afterlife" "I will kill you." "It is an honor for you to die by my hand." "Give into me." "Join me or die, the choice is yours." "I want you to try." "You wish to end your life i see..." "You understand nothing at all." Relationships *Rival of Heishiro Ronin *Father of Haku Entei *Met and was advised by Zasalamel in pursuit of Soul Edge *Defeated and almost killed Li Long *Defeated Olcadan *Intends to fight Siegfried and/or Nightmare for Soul Edge Category:Antagonist Category:Characters